Rarity
Rarity er en enhjørning ponni som bor i Ponyville, og er en av hovedpersonene i My Little Pony Vennskap er Magi . Hun er eldre søster av Sweetie Belle , som hun ofte hevder. Rarityt fungerer både som motedesigner, og som syerske på sin egen butikk, Carousel Boutique. Hun har en hvit perser katt som heter Opalescence . Hennes personlighetstrekk bestå av eleganse og generøsitet, som representerer hun element av generøsitet..__TOC__ Utvikling og design thumb|200px|Utbyggingsløsningen av Rarity tilbake i 2008 av Lauren Faust.Rarity design utviklet seg fra Sparkler and Glory, ponnier fra den opprinnelige linjen av My Little Pony tegn. Hun ser ut som enhjørningen Majestet, som kom med den første generasjonen slottet sett, bortsett fra håret hennes er lilla i stedet for blå. Rarity bruker Glory fargevalg og Sparkler sin søtmerke og utseende, med personlighet tredje generasjons Rainbow Dash , som hun snakket med en verdig dialekt: G3 Rainbow Dash taler i en britisk dialekt, og har også tendenser til å vende henne manke og si "Darling. "Den G1 ponni hjertet banke kan også være en innflytelse til Rarity karakter design som de har flere trekk til felles; som elsker å være i søkelyset og det å være den eneste av hennes venner til å uttrykke interesse for ekteskap. Hun deler navnet sitt med en G3 ponni, som ble spilt av Cathy Weseluck, som for tiden gir stemme Spike i den nye serien. Rarity øye design er mindre hyppig brukt enn de fleste andre design: de to spa ponniene fra Green Er ikke din farge har samme øyet design som Rarity tallet, inkludert farge, form og design av øvre og nedre øyevipper. Under kjører sekvenser, har Sitron Hearts samme øyet form som Rarity også. I Den Beste Natten For Alltid , setter Rarity falske øyevipper på før du går til Grand Galopperende Gala. Rarity sees senere med falske øyevipper i MMMysteriet på Vennskap Express mens du blir avhørt av Twilight. Uten dem synes det hun har ingen øyevipper. Rarity i kjolesøm butikk, Carousel Boutique, er utformet etter et leketøy av My Little Pony linje solgt av Hasbro . I Lauren Fausts "pitch bibel" for showet ble boutique kalt Carousel Couture, og det spesialisert i karusellen-inspirerte design. Fremstilling i serien personlighet Kjærlighet til skjønnhet thumb|200px|Rarity forestille myke PJsNår Rarity møter Twilight Sparkle for første gang, er hun opptatt dekorere Ponyville sin paviljong for sommersolen Celebration. Så snart Rarity snur seg mot Twilight, uttrykker hun bekymring for Twilight sin rotete hår og praktisk talt tvunget på henne den første av mange makeovers. Rarity bryr seg om sin egen skjønnhet så vel. Hun forsøker å dukke opp Trixie i Skryt Busters ved å lage seg en kjole fra Trixie sin gardin, men Trixie gjengjelder ved ødelegger Rarity hår, noe som gjør henne brast i gråt og løpe vekk. Rarity er bestemt om renslighet henne: Hun får panikk mens han prøver å unngå å bli gjørmete i Look Før du sovner, og prøver å holde seg fra å bli dynket i regn. Dette fører til noen konflikt med venninnen Applejack, hvem er, derimot, ikke i det hele tatt plaget om å bli gjørmete og våte. Hennes mote-bevissthet strekker seg også til tider med fare: i Dragonshy , bærer hun et skjerf på vei til dragens hule, lurer på om hun skulle bære en tiara å matche. Hun hengir seg en full spa behandling med Fluttershy, i Grønn Er ikke din farge som en del av deres "ukentlig komme-sammen", og hun har vist å sette på øyenvippe utvidelser som en del av hennes galla forberedelser i Den Beste Natten For Alltid . I MMMysteriet på Vennskap Express , bærer hun falske øyevipper, og i den siste delen av episoden, bærer hun håret på en slik måte å hindre dette blir kjent for sine venner, å ha mistet en av dem mens du prøver å få henne til å flykte fra Pinkie Pie . Kjærligheten til rampelyset Rarity uttrykte beundring av Fluttershy nåde og likevekt under Grønn Er ikke din farge , og bønnfalt Fluttershy å modellere hennes klær, til tross for at Fluttershy ikke liker å sette seg foran andre og bare spurte henne fordi Mål Foto planlagt å komme fotografere hennes arbeid. Når Rarity mister søkelyset til Fluttershy, forsøker hun å overvinne sin misunnelse og fortsatt svært støttende av Fluttershy. Imidlertid kan det samme sies om Rainbow Dash og seg selv i Sonic Rainboom . Etter Rainbow Dash uttrykte skuffelse over at de andre ikke ville være i stand til å gå til Cloudsdale å heie henne på i de beste unge Flyer konkurranse, insisterte Rarity at de alle finne en vei å gå der og støtte henne, og hadde Twilight teste en spell på henne som ville tillate henne å fly i Cloudsdale. Rarity fikk et nydelig par vinger takket være denne spell, men stjeler rampelyset når hun viser dem frem til alle og selv går inn i konkurransen selv, sender Rainbow Dash inn et nervøst sammenbrudd. Rarity faller til slutt ned fra himmelen etter brenning vingene fra flyr for nær solen, mye som Icarus av gresk legende. Rainbow Dash oppdager Rarity som hun stuper, og flyr for å redde henne, selv utfører Sonic rainboom i prosessen. Rarity beklager til Rainbow Dash for oppførsel henne og kaller henne den største flyger i Equestria. Rarity personlighet er lik som Scarlett O'Hara, den histrionic anti-heltinnen Tatt av vinden. Mange av Rarity sine linjer er omformulert fra linjer Scarlett sier i 1939 filmen. Mannerisms Rarity er kanskje den best omtales de viktigste seks ponniene; hennes vokabular tendens til å være mer formell, og hun er utsatt for å bruke komplekse ord og mer sofistikert, raffinert frasering enn de andre. Hun snakker med en kultivert trans-atlantiske dialekt, og deler noen manerer med tilsvarende betont Hollywood skuespillere, slik som Grace Kelly. Men Rarity ganger blir revet med hennes oppmerksomhet på detaljer. I Look Før du sovner, har hun vanskeligheter med å rive seg vekk fra å feste en rotete bokhylle, til tross for den mye større problem med et tre som krasjet inn i Twilight soverom. I Vinter pakke opp , blir hun så opptatt med å fikse Twilight sin rotete fuglerede at hun tilbringer nesten hele dagen på det, da hun skulle lage hundrevis av andre reir. Rarity viser seg å være ganske tøff og ressurssterk i håndteringen av Diamond Dogs i en hund og Pony Show . Selv om de andre er bekymret for at hun skulle få panikk over hvordan skitne undergrunnen var, tar Rarity kontroll over situasjonen ganske godt, manipulere Diamond Dogs å løslate henne, og selv la henne ha flere cart-fulls med edelstener. Rarity i properness og aversjon fra messiness sammenstøt med Applejack sine brashness i Look Før du sovner. De krangler hele episoden om hverandres holdninger, men til slutt forenes i motgang, som tar form av et tre krasje inn i Twilight bibliotek. De arbeider sammen og etterhvert kommer til å nyte hverandres selskap, som er tydelig i nyere episoder. I løpet av en tønne, er sjeldenhet forbløffet på nivå med omsorg Applejack skjenker på et tre som hun heter Bloomberg, som blir tatt for å Appleloosa for planting. Rarity klager over at treet fikk en privat trener, men Applejack tar dette på strak arm, og tar ikke anstøt av Rarity i klager. Rarity gir senere Applejack med mye verdsatt støtte i sine forsøk på å beskytte Appleloosa fra en bøffel Stampede. Rarity kommer selv til kompliment Applejack sin oppførsel når hun ikke betalt Rarity for mat fra hennes stand på Grand Galopperende Gala, i Den Beste Natten For Alltid . gavmildhet Mens Rarity bryr seg om utseende hennes ganske mye, er uvillig til å tråkke i gjørme eller risikere å få seg rotete, er hun ikke over å få henne hover skitten når det kommer til å hjelpe sine venner eller skapninger i nød. Hun skiver av sin egen hale å roe ned sjøormen i Vennskap er Magic, del 2 , villig til å ofre sin skjønnhet til å hjelpe gjenopprette distressed slangens "fabulosity". Denne handlingen tjener hennes element av generøsitet, og senere, da hun aktiverer element, halen er gjenopprettet. Hun har vært ute på tøffe aktiviteter som i Dragonshy og Over en Barrel i hjelp av hennes venner. Episoden Passer for suksess tungt dreid Rarity generøsitet, som hun var villig til å ikke bare lage 5 unike kjoler for hennes venner for Grand Galopperende Gala, men i tillegg re-arbeide og redesigne dem som vennene hennes ønske. Den overarbeide løp Rarity fillete og tross hennes venners design være forferdelige design mote-klok, fortsatte hun gjør dem for å tilfredsstille sine venners begjær. På slutten av episoden, Rarityt vennene innse at hennes originale kjolene var vakker og perfekt tilpasset for hver av dem, og at de ikke skulle ha dratt nytte av Rarity generøsitet. thumb|left|122px|Sjeldenhet etter å ha blitt ødelagt av DiscordRarity etter å ha blitt ødelagt av splid. Rarity er hypnotisert av Discord til å tro en stor kampestein er faktisk en gigantisk diamant i The Return of Harmony del 1 . For et kort øyeblikk motsetter hun fristelsen, men snart hun blir ødelagt, besatt beskytter henne "diamant" og nekter å la noen i nærheten av det, som hun ikke lenger var fjernstyrt så sjenerøs som hun var i fortiden. Faktisk var hun mye mer eiendomspronomen og grådig. Dette fortsetter i The Return of Harmony del 2 , der hun nekter å del med steinen og navngir det "Tom", mens i tillegg hamstre andre elementer hun ser som verdifull, for eksempel smykker av elementene i Harmony seg selv. Etter at korrupsjon er ugjort, kaster hun steinen bort og forteller sine venner til «aldri snakke om dette igjen," muligens flau over hvordan hun oppførte seg. karriere thumb|200px|Sjeldenhet iført hennes arbeid briller.Rarity iført hennes arbeid briller. Rarity fungerer som en motedesigner på Carousel Boutique. Rarity arbeid Ethic og engasjement for sine kunder er avbildet i egnet for suksess. Hun syr først kjoler av hennes eget design for sine venner, men når de ikke er fornøyd med resultatet, syr hun dem helt nye kjoler etter deres retning. Rarity understreker seg i å lage et nytt sett av kjoler den måten hennes venner vil ha dem, går så langt som å følge alle sine instrukser i stedet for sine egne instinkter. Hun er misfornøyd med resultatet, selv om vennene hennes er veldig fornøyd. Når disse kjolene er knusende kritikk av "den bigwig mote hotshot" Hoity Toity , låser hun seg på rommet sitt, jamret hun ødela karrieren, heldigvis for henne, hadde vennene hennes kunnet overbevise Hoity Toity å holde en annen fashion show, denne gangen med hennes originale kjoler. Rarity arbeid er så viktig for henne at under parasprite krisen i Ponyville i Swarm of the Century, roper hun i panikk og skynder seg å boutique henne når hun innser de parasprites kan komme dit og spise hennes arbeid. Rarity er ganske villig til å la Spike hjelpe henne ut med sitt arbeid, og viser en viss bekymring for hans velferd. De går juvel-jakt sammen i en hund og Pony Show , og hun belønner ham for hans assistanse med "den fineste belønning", en perle, som han holder veldig kjær for ham bare for å være en gave fra Rarity. På slutten av episoden, når hun har flere cart-fulls med edelstener, lar hun Spike unne på et stort antall av dem. Han gir gjerne seg selv som en pin-pute i grønt er ikke fargen din og sier at han "ikke kan føle noen ting" takket være de tykke skalaer. Det er en kort bilde av Spike iført en t-skjorte med Rarity hode pryder et hjerte, som en vits om åpenlys natur Spike er "hemmelig" forelskelse. Rarity bærer et par lesebriller under sying, men det er ingenting som tyder på at de er for noe mer enn å la henne til å se henne stitching mye tettere. ferdigheter Magi thumb|left|200px|Rarity's i kjoler for moteshowetRarity i kjoler for moteshowet som en enhjørning, kan Rarity bruke magi, og mens det ikke kan være opp til normene for Twilight Sparkle eller Trixie , bruker hun det i forbindelse med å lage ting "fabulous", som perle-funn, kjolesøm, og Topiary kunst. Hun setter på en imponerende lys skjerm for moteshowet hun holder for Hoity Toity i Egnet for suksess. Hun bruker å sy og skjærende verktøy gjennom telekinese med presisjon for å gjøre hennes kjoler, manipulere flere elementer samtidig. Hennes telekinetiske evner har en ganske omfattende og styrke: i Leksjon Zero , er hun i stand til å trekke en sofa fra sitt hjem i løpet av sekunder for å dramatisk hvile på det. Hun er i stand til å magisk feste henne skåret hale håret til sjøormen i barten, og også reattaches en stor gren i et tre i Look Før du sovner og magisk trimmer dens løvverk inn topiaries. Den gems Rarity hadde Spike avdekke. Rarity kan også bruke magien sin til å eksponere underjordiske perler, som er en stor tomt punkt i episoden en Hund og Ponni Show . Denne formelen er kopiert av Twilight i samme thumb|200px|Den edelstener Rarity hadde Spike avdekke.episode, som Rarity hadde lært henne det litt tid før. I motsetning til Twilight å måtte lære det, Rarity sin juvel-finding evne utviklet på egen hånd: historien hennes i Søtmerkets Chronicles viser denne evnen aktivering av seg selv uten hennes vitende kaster en spell. nærkamp Til tross Rarity sarte natur og formell personlighet, har hun vist et naturlig talent for kampsport. Som de andre ponniene, får Rarity i fysiske konflikter hele serien: Hun leverer et spark til manticore ansikt i Vennskap er Magic, del 2 , støt bort Twilight med en pisk av hennes baken i Sonic Rainboom , og leverer en flygende spark med en martial arts holdning til Applejack i The Return of Harmony Del 2 . Hun var også i stand til å beseire flere byttinger i hoven til hov kamp i A Canterlot Bryllup - Del 2 . Diverse Rarity har vist et talent for å overbevise mannlige ponniene å hjelpe henne og hennes venner. I Den Beste Natten For Alltid , forteller hun to hingster i å trekke vogna å ta henne og vennene hennes til Grand Galopperende Gala, og i Setter Hoven Ned , hun søt-snakker en annen til å gi henne den siste stykke asparges (som Fluttershy nødvendig ). Rarity viser en mangel på ferdigheter i tic-tac-toe. Hun spiller flere runder med lillefinger Pie i Dragonshy mens de venter på Fluttershy. Hun mister "tretti-fem kamper på rad", og deretter ber om "best av sytti-ett". Historie thumb|200px|hoppeføll Rarity prøver å gjøre et annet sett med kostymer for stykket.Hoppeføll Rarity prøver å gjøre et annet sett med kostymer for stykket. I Søte og Elite , sjeldenhet stater hun ble født i Ponyville . Under Søtmerkes Chronicles , retells Rarity hennes historie om livet hennes som en hoppe til Søtmerkes korsfarerne . Den Flashback starter på en utendørs kino nær skolehuset, der noen fillies øvde for en skoleforestilling, utkledd som ulike matvarer. Læreren roste Rarity på henne kostymedesign, men perfeksjonist Rarity insisterte på at kjolene ikke møte hennes forventninger og prøvde å lage nye til ingen nytte. Nesten umiddelbart, tenner et lys i horn henne, og det skyver Rarity venstretendens før det snubler inn i en meget stor, Geode-lignende stein. Rarity, etter å ha tenkt seg horn ville hjelpe henne med å finne "henne skjebne", er dypt misfornøyd. Deretter skjer Rainbow Dash sin soniske rainboom, forårsaker Boulder til delt i to, avslører steinen skal fylles med edelstener. Rarity bestemmer seg for å legge disse til de eksisterende kostymer å snaz dem opp, tjener både beundring fra publikum, og hennes Søtmerke. Rarity er ansvarlig for innredningen under sommersolen Celebration. Når hun ser hva Rainbow Dash uhell gjorde med Twilight hår hun er tvunget til å gi sistnevnte en makeover. Hun utvikler også en fascinasjon med Twilight når hun hører at hun er fra Canterlot. Twilight flykter Carousel Boutique (Rarity's butikk) i frykt for tanken på Rarity dø kåpen en ny farge. Rarity dagdrømmer i Billetthistorien om å møte prinsesse Celestia sin staselige «nevø» på Grand Galopperende Gala, med sin fantasi kulminerte i ekteskapet og induksjon i royalty. Ved å delta på Gala i Den Beste Natte For Alltid , oppdager hun en hingst, avbildet med samme karakter utforming som den i sin fantasi, som er identifisert som Prince Blueblood . Selv kjekk, og i utgangspunktet sjarmerende, viser Blueblood seg å være innbilsk, uhøflig, og trangsynte. Han forventer Rarity å ta vare på ham mens de gjør ingenting i retur. Rarity prøver å være tålmodig med prinsen sin måte, men hans egoistiske veier endelig utmatte henne tålmodighet når Blueblood bruker henne som et skjold fra en innkommende kake. Hun erklærer sint ham å være en "kongelig smerte" og spruter frosting over hele ham. Sweetie Belle thumb|200px|Rarity og Sweetie Belle har overkokt frokost med foreldrene sine.Sweetie Belle er innført som Rarity lillesøster i "Stirre Mesteren". Hennes klossethet, sammen med en insisterende vilje til å "hjelpe", tester Rarity tålmodighet, og hun til slutt ber Sweetie Belle å la henne arbeide i fred. Sweetie Belle "låner" viktige forsyninger fra Rarity i "Stirre Mesteren " og "The Show Propper," bruke sine mest kostbare stoffer for å gjøre amatørmessig sømmer kostymer for hennes venner. Men selv om vesla sin iver etter å hjelpe vanligvis utilsiktet fører rot, Sweetie og sjeldenhet virkelig gjøre kjærlighet og omsorg for hverandre. På slutten av "Sisterhooves Sosial ," de enige om å omfavne og elske hverandres forskjeller, og sende et brev til Celestia beskrive hvordan å være søstre handler i hovedsak om å ha det gøy, men at det også krever kompromisser og arbeide for å beholde en sterk relasjon. Foreldre I Sisterhooves Sosiale , Rarity designet og Sweetie Belle foreldre gjør en kort opptreden. Hennes far har en mid-amerikansk aksent og vist seg å være bekymringsløs, det er ukjent om han er en enhjørning eller ikke, så hatten skjuler noen horn hvis han har en. Det er mest sannsynlig at Rarity arvet hennes hvite pelsfargen fra sin far, sammen med Sweetie Belle. Hennes mor er en rosa enhjørning med en kropp og manke utforming lik som fru Cake, selv om hennes manke farge er en litt lysere nyanse av Rarity Royal lilla manke. Opal Rarity holder en katt som heter Opalescence , som er støttende i egnet for suksess . I Stirre Mesteren synes imidlertid Rarity å ha problemer med katten og ber om Fluttershy assistanse. I Den Beste Natten For Alltid , skremmer Opalescence vekk musene som Twilight Sparkle hadde slått inn hester for å dra sin vogn til Gala. Opal gjør sin første sesong to utseende når Rarity kjoler henne med innskrumpede ullgenser i Sisterhooves sosial . Hennes neste opptreden er i Måtte det Beste Dyret Vinne! , Hvor hun blir vist som en av de prøvelser for Rainbow Dash potensielle kjæledyr. Hun vises igjen i Søt Og Elite , tilhørende Rarity på hennes tur til Canterlot og prøver å minne Rarity å jobbe med Twilight Sparkle nye bursdag kjole men Rarity er også fanget opp i sosiale forpliktelser. Når vennene hennes kommer til henne suite på slottet, douses Rarity raskt Opal i vann for å støtte henne oppdiktede unnskyldning hun ga på hvorfor hun ikke kunne gjøre det til Ponyville for Twilight bursdag, mye å Opal sin forferdelse. Spike Rarity er veldig glad i Spike , som sett i en hund og Pony Show, Secret of Excess min, og Drage Søkeren . I de senere episodene refererer hun selv til ham av kjæledyret navnet "Spikey-wikey". Spike har innrømmet å ha forelsket seg Rarity til Twilight Sparkle , kaller henne vakker når han først ser henne i seriens pilot episode. Han kan også bli sett iført en skjorte med Rarity i midten av et hjerte. Spike følger Rarity mange ganger, for eksempel i en hund og Pony Show hvor han bistår henne i hennes søken etter juveler. Når hun blir tatt av Diamond Dogs , kaller han raskt Twilight og de andre for å redde henne. Rarity gi Spike en klem. I Secret of Excess My, gir Spike sjenerøst Rarity en rød juvel som hun beundrer. Til gjengjeld, hun kysser ham på kinnet, og begynner å kalle ham "Spikey-wikey." Når Spike senere vokser inn i en kjempestor drage, bortfører han Rarity. Men Rarity ikke innser det er Spike til hun forteller historien bak juvelen og Spike generøsitet, forårsaker Spike å gå tilbake til normal og to av dem til å falle fra fjellsiden. Når Spike er i ferd med å innrømme sine følelser for henne, dekker hun bare munnen med hoven hennes, som viser at hun er klar over sine følelser. Etter at de blir reddet av Fluttershy og Rainbow Dash , Rarity kysser Spike på kinnet igjen. Spike hadde lagt en ramme rundt kysset merket på kinnet, som ble avslørt etter at han skrev et brev til prinsesse Celestia . I Drage Søkeren , viser Rarity bekymring for Spike. Hun står opp for ham når Applejack , pinkie Pie , og Rainbow Dash plukke på ham, og hun fortsatt kaller ham Spikey-wikey. Hun kommer Twilight og Rainbow Dash i følge Spike til Dragon landområder, våker over ham og holde ham fra å komme i trøbbel. Hun truer med å seriøst skade de eldre dragene hvis de skade Spike. andre skildringer Hasbro.com Beskrivelse Rarity kan muligens være den vakreste ponnien du noensinne har sett. Da hun prances nedover gaten, kåpa skinnende ren hvit og hennes kongelige lilla krøllene spretter, er alle sit hode snur --- og gutten har hun elsker det! En talentfull mote-designer, er hennes største drøm å en dag design for Princess Celestia. Ved første øyekast kan hun virke som en typisk debutant, forfengelig og rett, men det er slett ikke slik! Generous til en feil, hun mener så dårlig at verden skal være vakker hun er alt for ivrige til å bare gi bort designene hun jobbet så hardt på og å tilby hver ponni en tilpasset Rarity makeover. Og skulle du gjøre det gjennom en, du vil lære at Rarity største Rarity er hennes hjerte. Hubworld Beskrivelse Med sin skinnende hvite frakk og Royal Purple krøller, er Rarity den vakreste enhjørningen i Ponyville. Og hun vet det. Tross alt, hoder snu når hun prances nedover gaten. En talentfull motedesigner, elsker Rarity å gi de andre ponnier makeovers, og hennes drøm er å designe for Princess Celestia. Lærer For En Dag Finne en annen enhjørning ponni så vakker som hun ville være en Rarity for sure! Denne talentfulle fanshionista nesten alltid vekker oppsikt - og hun elsker hvert minutt av det! Hun drømmer om en dag å designe en vakker kjole til Prinsesse Celestia! Inntil da fortsetter hun å spankulere rundt Ponyville som Belle av ballen. Denne vakre ponni er like vakker på innsiden som hun er på utsiden - og som sjenerøs og omsorgsfull som hun er talentfull! Hun elsker å hjelpe sine venner ser og føles best! My Little Pony magazine Beskrivelse *''Creative'' *''Fasjonable'' *''Stilig'' *''Hun er en vakker enhjørning og ønsker hver ponni å være vakker også. Rarity i fab på å gi makeovers, hater å bli skitten og besvimer ved synet av en bug!'' Appearances :See also: Character appearances sitater »(Sing-sang stemme) I-de-en!" - Flere episoder "Det. Er. På". - Skryte Busters og Se Før du sovner de:Rarity en:Rarity es:Rarity it:Rarity pl:Rarity sv:Rarity hulkende Jeg er såpatetisk!" - Passer for suksess Nei, jeg liker det ikke ... Jeg elsker det!" - Passer for suksess "Whining? Jeg ikke sutre, jeg klager, vil du høre whining? Dette er klynking. Å, er detselen for stramt, det kommer til ågnage kan du ikke løsne det ugh det gjør vondt og det er såekkel hvorfor didn ikke du rengjør den første. det kommer igjen en flekk og vognablir stadig tyngre. Hvorfor må jeg trekke det? " - A Dog og Pony Show "Jeg vet hvor du bor ..." - The Return of Harmony del 1 "MIN!" - The Return of Harmony del 2 "Ut av alle de verste tingene som kan skje, er dette den Verste! Mulig! Ting!" - Leksjon Zero "Jeg visste ikke at du kan brenne juice." - Sisterhooves Sosial "Som Celestia er mitt vitnesbyrd jeg aldri skal bli sisterless igjen!" - Sisterhooves Sosial "Ser du? Vi er apple pie!" - Sisterhooves Sosial "De kan ikke være såavansert som noen av dere Canterlot ponnier, men de er minebeste venner. Og de er uten tvil de viktigste ponniene jeg kjenner." - Søt og Elite "Nice er en understatement, ser jeg fabelaktig!" - Drage Søkeren "Fighting er egentlig ikke min greie, jeg er mer på moten, men jeg skal rive deg i stykkerhvis du berører en skala på hans søte lille hode!" - Drage Søkeren «Jeg skal ødelegge henne!" - Ponyville Konfidensiell "Oh, og jeg tok en bit av kaken." - MMMysteriet på Vennskap Express Det er mitt!" - Ta tak i buketten voldsomt i Et Canterlot Bryllup - Del 2 Mr. Dvargen mai 27., 2012 kl. 13:57 (UTC) en:Rarity de:Rarity es:Rarity ru:Рарити pl:Rarity fr:Rarity it:Rarity pt:Rarity gl:Rarity ja:ラリティ ko:래리티 nl:Rarity sv:Rarity th:แรริตี้ zh:Rarity uk:Реріті Kategori:Enhjørninger Kategori:Kvinnelige